For Hinata
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Cinta Naruto & Sakura telah bersatu seusai perang. Namun dibalik bersatunya hati dua insan itu, ada seseorang merasa sedih dan tak berguna. Bahkan ia pernah nekad bunuh diri menyusul kakak sepupunya karna itu. lalu bagaimanakah cara Naruto & Sakura membuat wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinta itu agar tetap melanjutkan hidupnya?CANON/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Adventure**

**Rate: T**

**CANON**

**Chapter 1**

Semenjak perang dunia selesai, kehidupan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang dulunya dibenci dan dipandang rendah oleh penduduk, kini telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang dikagumi. Entah itu dari kekuatan maupun kebaikan hatinya terhadap sesama.

Impiannya menjadi seorang Hokage dan membawa Sasuke pulang sudah tergapai walau awalnya ada hambatan saat ia mencoba mencalonkan diri. Saat itu ia sempat bertengkar, tidak bukan lagi bertengkar tapi sempat bertarung dengan Sasuke untuk merebut Jabatan Hokage. Pertarungannya berakhir seimbang, dikarenakan masing-masing dari mereka sudah mendapatkan kekuatan baru saat perang dunia berlangsung. Sasuke mendapatkan kekuatan Senju yang jika digabungkan dengan kekuatan Uchihanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang hebat. Sedangkan Naruto, selain dari setengah kekuatan Kyuubi dari ayahnya, Naruto juga memperoleh kekuatan dari jelmaan Rikudo Sennin untuk mengakhiri perang.

Di ujung pertarungan itu, mereka yang masih dengan keegoisan masing-masing tak mau mengalah sedikitpun hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk mundur ketika Sakura datang dan mengatakan

_"Sudah cukup semua ini! Apa kalian tidak lelah menyakiti satu sama lain?Jika kalian ingin menjadi Hokage, buktikan dulu kepantasan kalian pada seluruh penduduk desa, bukan dengan pertarungan konyol seperti ini!"_

Terdengar seperti ucapan yang tepat dan adil. Tapi tak taukah Sakura kalau ucapannya itu merupakan sebuah tusukan hati berupa cermin bagi diri Sasuke yang tak pernah melakukan kebaikan maupun pembuktian kepantasannya pada penduduk tau kalau Naruto selama ini sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk membuktikan kebaikan dan kepantasannya kepada semua penduduk desa. Sedangkan dirinya selama itu selalu melakukan kriminalitas dimana-mana.

_'Apakah pantas seorang Kriminal sepertiku menjadi seorang Hokage? Walaupun pantas, tapi kepantasanku tak akan sebanding dengan semua kepantasan yang Naruto miliki. Ia sudah membangun kepantasannya hingga menjulang tinggi. Sedangkan aku, aku selalu menggali kepantasanku hingga membentuk lubang yang dalam. Itachi sendiri juga sudah mengakui hal itu. Lantas, apa yang aku lakukan atas semua dukungan terhadap Naruto ini? Aku sudah menentang fakta, kalau... dia jauh lebih pantas menjadi seorang Hokage dibanding diriku.' _

Semenjak itulah Sasuke mencoba mengalah untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung di sore hari, biasanya membuat orang akan merasa nyaman untuk menikmati sorenya. Namun fakta itu berbeda 180° dengan diri Hokage yang kini dihadapannya penuh dengan dokumen pekerjaannya.

"Sakura-_chan_? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi... Aku... ingin beristirahat dan makan Ramen!"

Rengek sang Rokudaime yang semakin lama semakin manja pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Berhenti merengek! Dokumen-dokumen itu sudah dua hari disini dan harus kau selesaikan hari ini juga! Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan diceramahi panjang lebar oleh tetua!" Bentak Sakura

"Yah.. Baiklah!" Angguk Naruto malas.

Beberapa saat kemudian terjadi keheningan. Mereka berdua seolah malu untuk berbicara walau lirikan-lirikan kecil sering Naruto lakukan. Ketika perasaan risih mulai menghampiri, Sakura akhirnya ikut melirik Naruto hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

Naruto tak dapat berbuat banyak selain menggaruk-garuk kepala dan menyengir lebar.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan spontan meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Emm... Tidak apa-apa! Aku cuma, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena satu hal yang mengganjal dipikaranku sejak pertemuanku dengan Gaara di Suna."

"Tentang apa?"

"Emm... Tapi kau janji jangan memukulku ya!"

"Iya-iya!"

"Emmh... Aku dan Gaara saling bercerita tentang perang dunia Shinobi kemarin. Lalu didalam certanya dia bilang kalau kau..."

"Kalau aku menciummu? Huufh.. sudah kuduga Gaara tidak bisa menjaga rahasia ini!" Potong Sakura.

"Umm.. I-iya! Me-mengapa kau melakukan itu? Membuang ciuman pertamamu hanya untuk memberikan nafas buatan untukku. Bukankah kau sudah lama menyimpannya untuk Sasuke-teme? Lantas kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati agar tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi impianmu untuk memilih Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

**BRAK **

Sakura menghepaskan kedua telapak tangannya diatas meja penuh dengan dokumen itu sampai semua kertas itu berjatuhan. Tubuhnya yang merunduk membuat wajahnya berhadapan beberapa senti lagi dari wajah Naruto. Tatapannya nampak seperti tatapan Sasuke yang selalu dingin.

"Dengar, kehilangan ciuman pertama itu lebih dari pada Aku..." Sakura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang ketakutan dan hanya bisa menelan ludah sedari tadi.

2 cm lagi..

1 cm lagi..

dan..

Sakura membelokkan wajahnya melewati wajah Naruto untuk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Aku kehilangan dirimu..." Ucapnya tepat ditelinga Naruto dengan suara lembut.

Sakura kemudian memundurkan wajahnya hingga kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto yang tegang dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Aku rela mengorbankan seluruhnya saat itu! Chakra, kekuatan, air mata, ciuman pertama, bahkan impianku untuk memilih Sasuke sudah aku korbankan... untuk keselamatanmu, untuk hidupmu dan juga impianmu. Bagiku sekarang, kau... adalah sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya. Seluruh harapan umat manusia berada ditanganmu saat itu. Dan begitu juga aku, harapan dan cintaku sudah berada ditanganmu, Naruto! Aku..."

**Cup**

Pelan namun pasti, Naruto mengecup bibir ranum Sakura lembut. Sakura tak menolak, malah ia tersenyum di sela ciuman itu dan meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Naruto menarik bibirnya sesaat

"Aku tak tau kalau pengorbananmu sebesar itu untukku, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum "Kau memang lambat menyadari hal yang seperti itu!" dan iapun langsung menyerang bibir Naruto untuk kedua kalinya setelah perang dunia Shinobi.

Tak terasa hal ini berlangsung hingga malam, mereka berdua sibuk melampiaskan rasa cinta mereka dengan berbagai cara dan mengabaikan semua kertas yang berterbangan mengelilingi mereka hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Sepasang mata lavender menatap penuh arti pada sang dewi malam yang bersinar terang malam ini. Duduk ditempat biasa ia duduki bersama dengan 'dia' yang kini sudah pergi. Semanjak perang dunia usai, kesepian betul-betul menghantui Hinata. Kepergian kakak sepupunya dan kebersamaan Naruto dan Sakura membuat hatinya menjadi kosong. Jika saja kakak sepupunya Neji masih hidup, pasti kebersamaan Naruto dan Sakura tak sesakit ini ia rasakan. Bukan hanya hatinya, tapi juga fisiknya yang semakin hari semakin kurus karena tak makan. Hinata benar-benar menderita sekarang.

"_Nee-chan_? Kenapa belum tidur?" Suara adiknya Hanabi membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata menatap Hanabi, kemudian menggelang lemah.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak bisa tidur!"

"Teringat Neji _Nii-san_ lagi, ya?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Neji _Nii-san_ pasti sedang gelisah sekarang, karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi!"

Ucap Hanabi sok tau.

"Keinginan? Memangnya apa yang _Nii-san_ inginkan?"

"Dia pernah bilang padaku, kalau dia sangat ingin melihat _Nee-chan_ terus tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun, walau senyuman itu bukan untuknya!"

Tak terasa mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca saat itu. Ia tak pernah tau sebelumnya kalau kakak sepupunya itu mempunyai rasa padanya. Ia selalu menganggap kepedulian Neji sebagai kewajaran sikap seorang kakak, tapi kematian Neji kini membuatnya tersadar akan perasaan Neji yang sesungguhnya.

"Hanabi-_chan_, _Nee-chan_ akan berusaha tersenyum seperti yang Neji _Nii-san_ inginkan, tapi untuk sekarang, _Nee-chan_ benar-benar tidak bisa! Kau mengertikan?"

Hanabi mengangguk lemah.

"_Nee-chan_, ini ada selimut, tak baik berada diluar dengan baju setipis itu!" Ujar Hanabi menyodorkan sebuah selimut pada Hinata.

Hinata langsung mengambil dan memakai selimut itu.

"Terima kasih Hanabi-_cha_n! Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, bukankah kau punya misi ke _Iwagakure _besok?"

Hanabi mengangguk

"Umm.. Aku akan beristirahat, tapi _Nee-chan_ juga harus masuk ke kamar nanti!"

"Iya" Jawab Hinata mengacak rambut Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

"Emmh.." Terdengar suara Sakura yang menggeliat malas diatas pangkuan Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Semalaman mereka berada di mansion Hokage, entah itu bercerita satu sama lain atau bermain permainan konyol yang jelas pemenangnya juga seorang yang konyol. Mereka melakukan berbagai hal yang mengasyikkan dan tentunya membawa perasaan damai itu hingga mereka terlelap dengan posisi yang begitu dekat.

Naruto terlelap diatas kursi singgasananya dengan seorang Haruno Sakura yang berada diatas pangkuannya yang juga terlelap diatas dada bidangnya.

Dan sekarang wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu sudah lebih dulu bangun dengan posisinya yang tak berubah, hanya saja ia sedikit mengadah untuk melihat wajah polos Naruto yang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya merasa heran, mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada pria pirang itu sewaktu di Akademi, ia paling anti dengan yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Lebih-lebih jatuh hati, menatapnya saja dulu Sakura merasa risih luar biasa. Tapi mungkin yang namanya kekuatan cinta, mampu membalikkan fakta yang ada.

Tanpa sadar jemari lentik Sakura sudah bergerak kewajah Naruto, menyentuh hidung hingga bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sakura sebenarnya ingin mengecup bibir pria itu lagi, tapi...

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu yang membuat Sakura terperanjat dan langsung melompat dari pangkuan Naruto.

Ia ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ma-masuk!" Perintahnya seusai merapikan pakaian miliknya yang sedikit berantakan.

**CKLEK**

"Shi-Shikamaru? A-ada apa?"

Ternyata orang itu adalah si pemalas Shikamaru yang kini masuk dan dengan malasnya menutup pintu.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk menemuimu! Aku kesini untuk..."

Shikamaru terdiam ketika ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas di kursinya. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Apa semalam kalian tidak pulang?"

"Eh? Ka-kami.. Kami harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan semua dokumen ini!" Jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Tapi semestinya, kau tak harus ikut lembur juga kan? Kau bisa saja pulang jika kau menginginkannya!" Shikamaru semakin menyudutkan Sakura.

"Emm... Kalau itu aku..."

Belum selesai Sakura bicara, Naruto tiba-tiba mengigau dan membuat Shikamaru maupun Sakura langsung mrlirik padanya.

"Emmh... Sakura-chan... Jangan disitu... tapi disini... mmmhh... yah disana... emmmh... yah.. terus begitu.. ohh... yeah.. "

**Tik tok tik tok**

**SHANNAROOOoo...**

Tanpa adanya keraguan, Sakura langsung melayangkan pukulan mautnya pada Naruto hingga tubuh pria itu terpental jauh menembus dinding.

Shikamaru yang ikut menyaksikan hanya bergedik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

"Aww... ugh.. perih Sakura-_chan_!" Rintih Naruto saat pipinya disentuh Sakura untuk diobati.

"Siapa suruh kau mimpi jorok seperti itu!"Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Ehem..." Shikamaru berdeham, karena ia merasa diacuhkan.

"Hmm... Ada apa?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Aku baru saja menerima surat dari Hyuuga Hiashi pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Ia meminta agar kau... eh.. maksudku Hokage-sama membantunya dalam membujuk calon pemimpin klan yang baru yaitu Hyuuga Hinata agar mau melakukan pelantikan dengan segera" Jelas Shikamaru sedikit kaku.

Naruto terdiam, begitu juga dengan Sakura sebelum akhrinya Naruto menjawab

"Baiklah... aku akan mengatasinya sore ini, dan Sakura-_chan_... kau ikut bersamaku!"

Sakura mengangguk"Hai!"

**TBC**

_**A/N:**_

_Hyaa.. akhirnya selesai juga chap pertama. Jujur, waktu aku baca chap 663 nya Masashi-senpai, aku gak percaya, klw Sakura bakal nyium Naruto, yah... walaupun itu Cuma CPR...  
>tpi walau begitu aku cukup puas sebagai NS fans... dan kepuasaan itu aku wujudkan pada fic ini..<em>

so, gimana ficnya? Pantaskah untuk dilanjutkan? Review klw gitu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Adventure**

**Rate: T**

**CANON**

**Chapter 2**

Langit yang tadinya masih cerah kebiruan, kini mulai beranjak gelap kemerahan.

_'Sepertinya akan turun hujan'_

Pikir pemuda pirang yang berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga bersama pujaan hatinya Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis disebelahnya nampak khawatir.

pemuda yang memiliki tiga goresan dipipinya itu menggeleng lemah.

"Aku rasa kita harus cepat, lihatlah langit sudah mendung, aku takut kau akan kehujanan nanti!"

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan atasannya, ia menyinggung bahu Naruto dengan genit.

"Hihi...Hokage-sama, anda tidak perlu secemas itu! Aku inikan ninja medis, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri!"

"Tapi kaukan hanya seorang wanita!" Naruto menatap Sakura dingin. Dengan sengaja pemuda itu membuka jaket miliknya tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah heran Gadis disebelahnya.

"Kenakan ini!" Ujar Naruto menyodorkan jaket itu pada Sakura.

Gadis itu tak berkutik. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Naruto yang menyodorkan jaketnya dengan tatapan aneh selama beberapa detik.

"Kenapa?Apa belum puas memandang Rokudaime tampan ini semalam, nona?" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Sakura yang diam dengan berpose keren.

"Eh?" Sakura tersadar, ia hampir terhanyut dalam hayalannya mengenai pemuda itu.

"Umm.. Apa kau menawarkan jaket itu untukku?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Walaupun belum turun hujan,

lambat laun tubuhmu pasti merasa kedinginan juga kan? "

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia masih belum yakin tentang siapa yang berada dihadapannya ini. Narutokah? Tapi, kenapa pemuda kekanak-kanakan itu berubah begitu cepat menjadi pria romantis seperti ini? Kenapa? Adakah sesorang yang dapat memberi tau Sakura saat ini?

Sebenarnya jawaban dari pernyataan itu sangat sederhana. Usia Naruto yang sudah memasuki 24 tahun dan jabatannya sebagai pemimpin desa, lambat laun mengubah sikapnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih dewasa.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat jaket berwarna orange dihadapannya, dan entah kenapa ia merasakan kehangatan tiba-tiba mengalir dari ulu hatinya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat perhatian khusus dari Naruto, namun tetap saja pada saat mereka tumbuh dewasa seperti ini, hal sekecil apapun akan berefek lain dibanding saat mereka remaja dulu. Dibalik perubahan itu, ada satu hal yang tak berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang dari pemuda pirang itu, yaitu kemampuannya untuk membuat Sakura merasa seperti seorang wanita seutuhnya.

Wanita yang membutuhkan tempat berlindung, sandaran dan juga pujian dari seorang pria, walau sebenarnya ia tampak tak membutuhkannya sedikitpun.

Sakura mengambil jaket itu dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

**SEEK...**

Suara pintu kamar Hinata yang digeser Hanabi.

"_Nee_-_chan_, maaf menggangu. Rokudaime sengaja datang kesini untuk mengunjungi _Nee-chan._ Apakah _Nee-chan_ ingin menemuinya sekarang?"

Hinata membuka matanya. Tubuhnya masih berbaring diatas Futon membelakangi Hanabi. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hanabi itu. Sedikit rasa tidak percaya menghampirinya.

_' Naruto-kun? Kenapa dia kemari?Apa karena ia kasihan saja melihatku?' _

Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri menghampiri adiknya.

_"Nee-chan_ akan menemuinya sebentar lagi"

Hanabi tersenyum "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar" Setelahnya pintu kamar Hinata kembali ditutup.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuat anda menuggu Hokage_-sama_!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya langsung saat sampai diruang tamu.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menegapkan badannya, seketika itu hatinya kembali nyeri.

Seorang Haruno Sakura duduk disebelah Naruto dengan jaket kesayangan pemuda itu.

_'Sa-sakura-san dan jaket Naruto? aghh.. kenapa aku harus melihat pemandangan menyedihkan ini?_ apa Kami-sama sengaja membuatku hancur dengan melihatnya?' Hinata merintih dalam hatinya.

Sakura sendiri menyadari tatapan cemburu Hinata padanya. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa, namun rasa bersalah terus menghujamnya saat ini. Ia tau kalau Hinata sudah lama menyukai Naruto, bahkan ia tau seberapa besar pengorbanan wanita kurus itu untuk Naruto. Tapi, kenapa ia menghancurkan impian Hinata untuk memiliki Naruto jika ia tau pengorbanan gadis itu? Bukankah saat ini ia adalah orang jahat penghancur impian orang lain?

Andai saja saat itu Naruto tak menahannya, pasti ia sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat ini untuk menangis dan menampar dirinya sekarang ia hanya bisa menunduk meratapi kesalahannya.

Naruto tau apa yang terjadi saat ini, bahkan ini semua adalah rencananya dari awal.

Beberapa tahun lalu, menjelang kematian sahabatnya Neji, Naruto pernah mengucapkan janji untuk menjaga senyuman Hinata agar tidak pudar kepada Neji orang yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya dan Hinata.

Pemuda pirang itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu ia mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia memutuskan untuk bersuara setelah beberapa menit dalam kebisuan.

"Umm...Hinata, maafkan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku kemari ingin mencicipi masakanmu, setelah lima tahun lamanya. Jadi, bersediakah kau memasak untukku sekarang?"

Sontak kedua wanita diruangan itu menatap Naruto tak percaya. Terlebih lagi dengan Hinata, ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia pikir kedatangan Naruto kemari hanya untuk menasehatinya. Gadis bermata Lavender itu nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Kebiasaan lamanya saat bertemu Naruto kembali terjadi. Hanya saja, kali ini jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia merasa tidak keberatan atas permintaan Naruto pada Hinata, ia tau kalau inilah yang semestinya Hinata dapatkan jika saja ia tak mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua.

Naruto menatap kearah Sakura " Dan aku juga ingin Sakura-_chan_ memasak untukku! Aku ingin kalian berdua memasak masakan yang berbeda!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia tak habis pikir pada Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin diperbuat pemuda itu. Sakura mencoba meluruskan apa yang semestinya tak terjadi.

"Maaf Hokage-_sama_, bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi kau tau sendirikan kalau masakanku itu... tidak enak!"

"Tak apa Sakura_-san_! Aku akan membantumu!" Sambung Hinata tersenyum.

Melihat itu Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata sedang berada didapur.

Celemek yang ditawarkan Hinata pada Sakura ternyata nampak indah ketika dikenakan. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia terlihat anggun persis seperti seorang istri yang sedang memasak untuk suaminya.

"Sakura-_san_? Kenapa diam saja?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya menatap Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Hinata-_san_. Kau terlihat anggun menggunakan celemek itu!"

Hinata menunduk. "Terima kasih. Tapi percuma saja, jika aku tak tampak seperti itu dimata Naruto-_kun_!"

Perasaan bersalah kembali menusuk kalbu Sakura.

Jujur, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Haruskah ia merelakan Naruto? Tidak, ia tak ingin menyerahkan cintanya. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya setelah Sasuke. Lantas apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Maaf..." Ujar Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah. Gadis Lavender itu memalingkan wajahnya.

" Sudahlah Sakura-san, sebaiknya kita lupakan masalah ini. Aku tak mau Hokage_-sama_ menunggu lama dengan perut kosong!"

Sakura mengerti, ia menatap sendu bahan-bahan masakan didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak _Nikujaga_, bagaiman denganmu Sakura-_san_?" Hinata tampak semangat sekali walau sebenarnya Sakura tau betapa hancurnya gadis itu.

"Sepertinya pembuatan _Onigiri_ lebih mudah, aku akan memasak _Onigiri_!"

Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura. Setidaknya rasa bersalah Sakura sedikit berkurang melihat senyuman itu.

Kegiatan masak-memasakpun dimulai.

Sakura terlihat kesusahan saat mengepal dan menggulung _Onigiri_ miliknya. Untung Hinata membantunya hingga selasai.

Akhirnya dua porsi _Nikujaga _dan _Onigir_i siap untuk dihidangkan. Namun ketika Hinata mengajak Sakura untuk mengantarkan masakan itu pada Naruto, Sakura menolak dengan alasan ingin menghias _Onigiri_nya agar terlihat lebih menarik.

Hinatapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian didapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan mendekati meja makan tempat Naruto duduk menunggu. Gadis itu meletakkan dengan lembut nampan berisi _Nikujaga _diatas meja.

Naruto menatap penuh nafsu hidangan dihadapannya itu. "Wah... kelihatannya lezat. Tapi, mana Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto baru ingat dengan Sakura.

" Dia bilang ingin menghias _Onigiri_nya agar lebih menarik!" Jelas Hinata.

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah dua menit menunggu, Naruto tiba-tiba permisi ke kamar kecil dan Hinata langsung mengiyakan permintaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam menatap _Onigiri_ di hadapannya. Rasanya percuma_, Onigiri_ ini ia hidangkan, toh masakan buatan Hinata sudah jelas lebih lezat walaupun ia dibantu. Gadis pinkish itu kembali mengingat cara Hinata memsak, wajahnya, gerakannya, bahkan tubuhnya yang indah itu juga teringat. Apa mungkin Uzumaki Naruto itu sudah buta karena menolak gadis yang bisa dibilang hampir sempurna itu dan lebih memilih dirinya yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Sakura benar-benar menampar dirinya sendiri. Harusnya sedari dulu ia menyadari kalau ia tak berhak memiliki Naruto dan ia tak berhak mencintai Naruto setelah ratusan kali ia menolak bahkan menghina pemuda itu.

Sungguh tak tau bagaimana cara mengekspresikan semua perasaannya saat ini, yang ia tau hanya meneteskan air mata tanpa henti.

.

.

.

.

.

Niat untuk ke kamar kecil sebenarnya tak pernah ada pada hati Naruto sejak awal. Ia hanya mencari-cari alasan agar bisa mengintip Sakura didapur. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati pintu dapur dan mencari posisi dimana ia bisa mengintip dengan leluasa.

Namun ketika ia melihat Sakura, hatinya serasa teriris.

Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil membekap mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu, tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Ia tak rela, sungguh tak rela jika wanitanya itu meneteskan air mata seperti ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya menuju tempat Sakura.

"Sakura_-chan_? Kenapa kau sampai menangis begini? Apa Hinata menyakitimu?"

Pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia menghapus air matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? aku tidak menangis, hanya saja mataku yang sedikit berair karena mengiris bawang!"

Naruto langsung menatapnya curiga.

**PUK**

Ia membenturkan jidatnya dengan jidat Sakura. Ia tau gadis itu berbohong padanya, makanya ia melakukan ini.

"Anata, kau tak bisa berbohong padaku!" Ujar pemuda itu lembut sambil meraih dagu lancip Sakura.

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!"

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia sudah begitu terpojok oleh Naruto.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku menangis!"

Mulut pemuda itu langsung terbuka tanpa disadari. Ia begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan_? K-kau... menyesal mencintaiku?"

Refleks tangan Sakura mencubit perut Naruto dengan keras. Pemuda itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan oleh perlakuan wanitanya.

"_BAKA_! Mana mungkin aku menyesal mencintaimu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan tak mau menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Kupikir aku tak pantas mencintaimu. Kau seorang Hokage yang terhormat, tentu kau lebih pantas didampingi wanita yang cantik, sopan, lembut dan pintar memasak seperti Hinata, bukan seperti diriku yang jelek, kasar dan tidak bisa memasak ini!"

Naruto tersenyum, ia meraih kedua telapak tangan Sakura dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura-_chan_, Kau bukan wanita jelek, bagiku kau adalah seorang bidadari Surga yang turun ke bumi. Wajahmu, senyummu, terutama jidatmu yang indah itu membuatku selalu ingin mengecupnya. Soal sifat, padaku mungkin kau memang kasar, tapi aku tau kau sama seperti ibuku yang melampiaskan cintanya dengan sifat kasar. Dan aku tak peduli jika kau memasak tapi masakanmu itu tidak enak, bagiku yang terpenting adalah bagaimana usahamu untuk membuatkanku makanan. Seburuk apapun rasanya, akan kuhabiskan sampai butir terakhir, karena itulah tanda cintamu padaku. Sekarang, kau tak usah menghiraukan kekuranganmu, akan ada aku yang selalu mencintai semua kekurangan itu. Kau mengertikan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura berumur 24 tahun itu tak kuasa menahan derasnya terjangan air mata dipipinya. Ia terlalu terharu sekaligus bahagia mendengar pernyataan indah dari pemuda itu

Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya pemuda yang lihai membuatnya terbang ke angkasa cinta, mengarungi kemerlapnya cahaya kasih dan sayang. Sungguh tak ada yang lain lagi yang mampu membuat gadis ini merasa begitu damai seperti sekarang.

Sudah ia putuskan untuk terus mendampingi Naruto sampai akhir hayatnya.

Sakura langsung menghambur ketubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto membalasanya dengan pelukan lalu mengecup ubun-ubun gadis itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum saat Naruto dan Sakura datang menghampirinya.

Sebuah senyum palsu yang ia gunakan untuk menutup besarnya pilu hati yang ia rasakan. Ia tau apa yang terjadi saat Naruto dan Sakura berada di dapur. Bukannya tidak sopan, hanya saja saat Hinata menggunakan Byakugannya untuk mengintip, ada satu hal yang menjadi wewenang gadis itu. Dari awal ia sudah tau kalau kedatangan Naruto tak lain untuk menghiburnya, itulah wewenangnya.

Naruto duduk disamping kanan Hinata, dan Sakura duduk disamping kirinya dengan membawa piring berisi _Onigiri._

"_Gomen..._ Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu!"

Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran riang.

Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum.

Melihat itu, tangan besar Naruto refleks untuk memegangi puncak kepala Hinata dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Hinata, kau terlihat kurus sekarang. Apa kau jarang makan?"

Hinata tersipu malu, dan menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong, aku tau kau jarang makan. Sekarang ayo buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu. Sekarang buka ya... aaa"

Naruto menyodorkan segumpal nasi dengan sumpit ke mulut Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata menggeleng tak mau, namun ketika Naruto memaksanya untuk membuka mulut, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sakurapun tertawa geli melihat Hinata yang disuapi Naruto sampai belepotan kemana-mana.

Gadis Levender itu merasa malu, namun inilah yang ia butuhkah, setitik kebahagiaan semu di kehiduapannya yang sepi.

**TBC**

**To Be Continue**

_Nikujaga_: Masakan dari daging rebus dan kentang yang terasa sedikit manis

_Onigiri:_Nasi kepal yang dibungkus dengan lembaran rumput laut (_Aku rasa kalian juga udah pada tau tentang makanan yang satu ini)_

_**A/N:**_

_Maaf kalau ficnya agak terkesan memaksa.  
><em>Makasih udah reviewFavs/Follow ini fic__


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Adventure**

**Rate: T+ (Only for this Chap! Maybe)**

**CANON**

Chapter 3

Langit sore yang mendung sudah berganti langit malam yang gelap. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata gadis malang itu, ia meminta untuk Naruto dan Sakura agar menginap di kediamannya.

Jelas sekali hal ini akan semakin menyakitinya bukan? Yah... setelah acara makan malam yang tidak biasa itu, Hinata tiba-tiba menawarkan kepada dua orang itu agar menginap di kediamannya.

Saat itu, Sakura dan Naruto saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sakura mencekram kuat lengan baju Naruto, dengan maksud agar pemuda itu menolak tawarannya.

Namun, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengatakan.

" Terima kasih atas tawarannya, kami akan menginap disini semalam!"

Sakura tercengang, ekspresi wajahnya memancarkan rasa penasaran bercampur marah kepada pemuda itu.

Ingin rasanya gadis pinkish ini menarik rambut pirang prianya. Awas saja, setelah ini mungkin Naruto akan ia siksa habis-habisan.

Hinata tersenyum. Lalu menunjukkan dua kamar yang bersebelahan sebagai tempat menginap.

Naruto dan Sakura masing-masing memasuki kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak sebuah Futon berada di sisi tengah kamar inap Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat dan berjalan menggeser pintu kedua kamar inap yang masih sangat tradisional.

Di sana ada teras kayu yang memanjang. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disana menatap langit malam.

Nampaknya tak ada bintang yang muncul.

_'Mungkin mendung di malam hari'_ Pikirnya

Lama berfikir tentang langit malam yang mendung, Sakura jadi teringat dengan Jaket yang ia kenakan saat ini. Sepertinya pemuda bodoh yang memberikan jaket ini padanya hanya bersikap sok keren saja dengan mengatakan kalau akan turun hujan, buktinya hari belum hujan sampai sekarang.

"Dasar _baka_..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Haishh... Kenapa belakangan ini selalu dia yang ada dipikiranku?" Ia mendesah

Ia kembali menatap langit, dan menjulurkan jari telunjuknya, ia seperti menuliskan seauatu di langit itu.

"N-a-r-u-t-o _baka_... yah... dia memang baka... seenaknya saja memutuskan segala sesuatu!"

"Dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku lagi... dia pikir dia siapa? Hokage? Ahh... yang benar saja, dia hanya bocah ingusan yang beruntung! Iya kan?" Sakura menatap jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Kau tau sendirikan, kalau tuanmu yang aneh itu sudah berubah! Dan perubahannya sangat..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya.

Entah kenapa malu rasanya jika ia melanjutkan kembali ucapan.

"Sangat apa? Tampan?" Sebuah suara sangat familiar terdengar tepat di telinga kanannya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan deruan nafas hangat yang kemarin malam membelainya kembali terasa.

Sakura membeku dan perlahan, sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya.

" N-naruto? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Maksudku tak ada suara pintu atau langkah kaki saat kau masuk!"

Pemuda itu lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku Jaket yang dikenakan Sakura. Lalau ia mengeluarkan sebuah...

"_Kunai_! Aku memasukkan kunai teleportasi di jaket ini!"

"Dasar curang!"

Naruto menopangkan dagunya di bahu Sakura.

" Jadi, selama ini kau sering mengumpatku dari belakang ya?

"Benar! Kau pantas kuumpati. Kau berubah! Tak lagi mendengarkanku seperti dulu. Kau selalu bertindak semaumu sekarang!"

"Benarkah? Jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sakura. Wajahnya nampak resah dan sedih.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Sakura membalikkan badannya agar menatap pemuda itu.

"Punggungku terasa berat. Tanganku terasa letih. Ada banyak tanggung jawab yang kupegang. Jika hanya tanggung jawab biasa, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi kali ini... bukanlah tanggung jawab biasa, melainkan psebuah pilihan yang sulit. Jika aku mengabaikan salah satu tanggung jawab saja, maka aku akan kehilangannya. kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Sakura-chan... aku... aku harus bagaimana?"

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto. Membenamkan wajah pemuda itu dalam pelukkannya, dan mengusap pelan rambut blondenya seperti seorang ibu yang menghibur anaknya.

Pemuda itu meneteskan air mata dalam dekapan Sakura. Ia tak bisa bersikap sok kuat lagi, karena nyatanya ia hanyalah pemuda lemah yang tak berdaya didepan Sakura.

Mungkin baru kali ini Naruto menangis seperti anak kecil di hadapan wanita. Tak peduli dengan semua itu, Naruto hanya mau melampiaskan rasa tertekannya selama ini, pada wanita yang ia cintai.

"Benar... seorang yang rapuh sepertimu takkan mampu melakukan pilihan yang sesulit itu, dan kau tak akan mampu melihat orang yang kau sayangi menghilang, karena kau hanya lelaki biasa. Harusnya dari dulu kau tampakkan sikap rapuhmu ini, dan tak bersikap sok tegar seperti biasanya. Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi lelaki sederhana yang tak punya beban. Lelaki sederhana yang tak akan mampu menguasai Ninjutsu hebat, dan lelaki sederhana yang tak mampu menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dari kehancuran. Yah... harusnya kau menjadi seperti itu jika saja tak ada ketegaran dihatimu. Jadi... apa kau memutuskan untuk jadi lelaki yang seperti itu sekarang?"

Sontak Naruto melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sakura. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan beberapa kali kedipan mata. "Sakura-_chan_... kupikir kau sudah mulai lembut. Tapi nampaknya kau selalu tajam seperti biasa!"

Sakura mendorong kepala Naruto dengan satu telunjuknya.

"Baka! Kau pikir aku Hinata? Jangan mimpi, aku tak sebaik dia!"

"Ummm... benar, kau tak mungkin bisa menyaingi kebaikannya. Tapi..."

Naruto menatap lembut wajah Sakura. Tangan kekarnya perlahan membelai pipi gadis itu, menyingkirkan semua helaian rambut yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

Sakura sendiri, nampaknya tak mampu berbuat banyak saat ini, selain menunggu dan menerima perlakuan pemuda itu.

Entah mengapa, wajah mereka semakin dekat hingga

**CUP **

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan Naruto pada kening Sakura.

"_Arigatou_... telah bersikap kejam Sakura-_chan..."_

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berucap saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tampak tidak suka.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia bertingkah aneh. Berkali-kali ia menarik dan mendorong jaket yang ia kenakan agar tercipta hembusan angin. Ia kepanasan dan panik.

"Aissh... Kenapa di sini panas sekali..."

"Hee? Panas? Yang benar saja?"

"Huh? kau meragukanku?"

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja...Tunggu... sepertinya aku tau kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini!"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Naruto menyerengai lebar.

"Kau marah karena aku tak mengecup bibirmu, tapi malah keningmu, iya kan?"

"_Na-nani_?"

"_Naruhodo_... kau wanita nakal, Sakura-chan!"

Pemuda blonde itu langsung memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar mengacuhkan ekspresi Sakura yang kini...

_"Chotto matte... Omae_!"

Aura ingin membunuh terasa betul dari belakang Naruto.

Pemuda itu malah bertingkah polos dengan mengatakan.

"Nee? Sakura_-chan_? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku dengar kau mengatakan... _Kissu_? Apa kau mau _kissu_ lagi?"

**"NARUTO NO BAKA! SHANNAROOooo!"**

_TIK _

_TIK_

_TIK_

Eh? Selesaikah riwayat hidup Naruto?

Sepertinya pemuda itu selamat. Dan sekarang tengah asik mencium bibir _peach _Sakura yang diam.

C-cium? Bibir? _Peach?_

Yup... Naruto menahan pukulan keras Sakura hanya dengan satu tangan. Tak sulit untuk melakukan itu bagi seorang jelmaan Ashura seperti dirinya. Walaupun pukulan itu berasal dari _Kunoichi _generasi ke kedua dari Tsunade sekalipun.

Anehnya saat ciuman ini berlangsung, Sakura tak lagi bersifat agresif. Mungkin ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh prianya.

Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada didalam tindihan pemuda itu. Tepatnya diatas _futon._

Kebutuhan oksigen akhirnya mampu mengakhiri percumbuan ini.

Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah.

Sakura yang berada dalam tindihan dengan kedua tangan merentang yang ditahan Naruto, hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sakura-_chan_... kau tau... aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini denganmu... Apa kau..."

"Lakukanlah!" Potong Sakura.

Mata Naruto melebar, tak percaya.

"_Hontou ni?"_ (Benarkah?)

Sakura memalingkan wajah merahnya.

" _Hontou da_! Tapi jangan bersik, aku tak mau Hinata dengar!"

Naruto menyerengai

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah langkah terburu-buru terdengar semakin keras dari kamar Hinata. Langakah kaki itu adalah milik Hanabi.

"_Nee-chan_? Boleh aku masuk?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hanabi memutuskan untuk masuk.

"_Nee-chan?"_

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

Seseorang harusnya menjawab di kamar itu, lebih memilih diam dan menatap kosong pandangan didepannya.

Mata _Amethystnya _sedikit berlinang air mata.

"_Nee-chan_? Apa kau menggunakan Byakugan-mu lagi? Mestinya jangan... itu akan semakin menyakitimu Nee-chan!"

"Hana-_chan... gomen_... aku... sungguh tak bisa menahannya... aku hanya ingin tau... apa yang mereka lakukan di belakangku... itu saja..."

"_Nee-chan_... bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Tapi... kenapa kau selalu memungkirinya?"

"Karena Sakura-_san_... dia... tak pernah mencintai Naruto dulu. Di hidupnya hanya ada Sasuke-kun. Tapi sekarang, ia begitu cepat jatuh cinta, dan itu membuatku ragu... aku takut jika ia hanya mempermainkan Naruto-_kun_..."

"Walaupun hanya dipermainkan, tapi Naruto _Nii-san_ akan tetap senang, dengan itu. Lalu apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan?"

Hinata menatap sendu adiknya.

Benar ucapan Hanabi , apa lagi yang ia khawatirkan pada Naruto. Tidak ada.

Dari awal ia sudah tau akan hal ini, namun hati kecilnya tak bisa berhenti berharap.

Berharap agar pemuda pirang itu memilihnya saat pemuda itu tau jika Sakura tak mencintainya.

Hal ini adalah hal paling egois yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia mulai menyesal sekarang, dan merasa bodoh karena bersikap egois hanya karena cinta yang terbalas.

Kemana selama ini Hinata yang lembut dan sabar? Apakah sudah hilang?

Ia menghujam dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Hana-_chan_... apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan?"

"Tentu... bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari anak anjing yang dibuang. Semua ini karena kau sendiri yang masuk dalam lingkaran kesedihan. Namun, sekarang lah saatnya untuk

keluar _Nee-chan_! Kau bisa kembali seperti Hinata yang dulu hanya dengan merelakan _Naruto Nii-san_!"

Hinata terdiam.

"Masih banyak lelaki di dunia ini" Lanjut Hanabi.

Sebegitu sedihkah diri Hinata saat ini, bahkan adiknya

sendiri jauh lebih cerdas dalam menghadapi masalah yang menimpanya.

Tapi masalah yang ia hadapi ini tak mungkin terselesaikan jika hanya dengan mengandalkan pikiran logika seperti adiknya.

Butuh perasaan yang luar biasa ikhlas untuk mengakhiri cinta lama yang terpendam ini. Terlebih lagi, Hinata sudah tak punya harapan pada laki-laki manapun selain Naruto dan Nii-sannya.

Apa harus ia mengakhiri hidup seperti yang ia lakukan minggu lalu.

Mencoba bunuh diri sebagai pilihan terakhir yang akan dilakukan orang-orang frustasi.

"Aku tak bisa... dia begitu lama hidup dalam hatiku. Dan sungguh mustahil rasanya untuk memusnahkannya. Memang terdengar konyol dan bodoh. Tapi aku hanya... wanita yang bodoh karena jatuh cinta..."

Gadis rapuh itu tak kuasa lagi menahan genangan air asin dari pelupuk matanya untuk ditumpahkan. Cucuran-cucuran air bening itu mengalir deras.

"Hana-_chan_... kumohon... tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang!"

Hanabi hanya bisa menatap sedih kakaknya sebelum keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Matahari tampak senang menunjukkan diri dari ufuk timur. Cahaya keemasannya mencoba menyelinap dan mengintip dua insan yang tertidur pulas dari pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka.

Kedua insan itu saling memeluk tubuh telanjang masing-masing yang tertutup selimut.

Setelah bercinta tadi malam, wajar kalau mereka kelelahan dan masih tertidur.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah ketukan pintu membuat keduanya terbangun.

Seorang gadis di luar pintu itu terus-menerus mengetuk pintu.

"Emmh... Sakura-_chan_, seseorang sepertinya ingin menemuimu!" Ujar Naruto dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Umm... sebaiknya kau juga kembali kekamarmu!" Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung meraih Jaket untuk ia kenakan.

"_Dare da_?" (Siapa?) Tanya Sakura pada orang yang dipintu

"Aku Hanabi!"  
><strong><br>SREK**

Suara geseran pintu yang di buka Sakura.

"_Do shita no_, Hanabi_-chan_?" (Ada apa Hanabi-chan?)

"Naruto _Nii-san_, apa aku bisa menemuinya sebentar?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau kalau..."

" Ya, aku disini!" Potong pemuda yang dibelakang Sakura yang memamerkan senyuman.

Hanabi memutuskan untuk masuk, dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk dan duduk dilanitai. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Naruto _Nii-san_! Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Umm.."

Gadis remaja bermata Amethyst itu mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menatap Sakura yang mulai khawatir dengan arah pembicaraannya.

"Tolong cintailah kakakku!" Ujarnya dingin.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

_**Maaf kalau bagian akhir dari Chapter ini agak terkesan memaksa dan gak nyambung.**_

_**Dan aku ucapin banyak terima kasih buat Rey-san yang udah nunggu dan muji fic ini. #Ge-er Mode ON#**_

_**Makasih juga buat yg udah review/Follow/Favs fic ini! **_

Mind To Review?

I

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Adventure**

**Rate: T**

**CANON**

_**Chapter 4**_

Kilatan cahaya mata sewarna kristal emerald milik seorang _Kunoichi_ terkenal di Konohagakure itu tak henti-hentinya menatap Hokage muda disebelahnya.

Tatapannya menampakkan amarah dan harapan yang dalam.

Apa yang akan dijawab oleh Naruto sangat menentukan hidupnya sekarang. Apa ia akan dibuang setelah semua ini? Atau mungkin Naruto akan menegaskan sesuatu pada Hanabi bahwa cinta Pemuda itu hanya untuk dirinya?

Nampaknya dugaan kedua akan lebih unggul kebenarannya, mengingat hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah sangat rapat.

Namun, sebelum pemuda itu menjawab, dia tak tau pasti akan kebenarannya.

Naruto awalnya memang sangat terkejut mendengar permintaan Hanabi. Bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Tapi sekarang, pemuda itu berusaha menjawab dengan bertingkah normal.

"Kenapa cinta terdengar seperti hadiah sekarang? Di berikan pada seseorang yang berulang tahun sebagai tanda simpati. Apa semudah itu perasaan ini diberikan? Semuanya butuh proses, seperti Ramen. Adonan mie-nya harus direbus dengan takaran waktu yang tepat, kuahnya juga ditakar dengan bumbu yang tepat. Begitu juga dengan cinta. Butuh kesabaran dalam menunggu, dan butuh cara yang tepat untuk mendapatkannya"

Pemuda itu mengambil nafas, dengan sedikit melirik Sakura, sebelum berbicara kembali.

"Dan Hinata... dia... melakukan semua itu padaku. Menungguku selama 12 tahun dan menyemangatiku selama itu. Dan sungguh bodoh diriku jika aku tak jatuh cinta padanya... aku... benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya karena itu"

**Hening **

Suasana diruang itu mendadak tegang dengan raut wajah Hanabi yang tercengang tak percaya, dan Sakura yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

_'Apa yang salah denganmu Naruto? Kenapa... jadi begini?'_ Rintih gadis itu.

Pada keadaan ini, tak mungkin ia, Sakura merasa baik-baik saja. Tentu ia merasakan betapa sakit dan kejamnya karma yang telah memutar balikkan faktanya yang dulu. Fakta bahwa dulu ia membenci Naruto dan fakta bahwa dulu Naruto yang mencintainya.

Dan sekarang semua itu telah berubah seratus delapan puluh drajat begini.

Tak tertahan lagi, toh pada akhirnya, pertahanannya sudah hancur begini. Bukan lagi rasa malu yang ia pikirkan, tapi rasa sakit terkhianati ini yang membuatnya mengalirkan air asin dimatanya begitu saja.

Ia tau ini semua adalah balasan akan dirinya yang dulu, tapi...

Apa rasa cintanya untuk Naruto tidak cukup untuk memaafkan kesalahannya?

Cukup sudah, rasa rapuh akan dirinya tak mampu ditahan lagi.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil membekap kedua wajahnya yang basah lalu berlari keluar dengan cepat.

Hanabi yang menyaksikan tak berkedip sedikitpun. Sedangkan Sakura yang berharap agar Naruto mencegatnya, akhirnya memutuskan lari sekencang mungkin dari tempat itu tatkala ia sadar bahwa, Naruto telah menipu dan membuangnya.

"Naruto-_nii_, kenapa kau diam saja?" Hanabi berujar setengah teriak didepannya. Namun Naruto tak menghiraukan, malah ia memiringkan kepala tanda heran.

"Hanabi... bukankah ini yang kau ingin kan?"

Hanabi langsung salah tingkah. Sekarang ia sadar, jika ada sandiwara yang dilakukan Naruto untuk memojokkan dirinya. Lalu dengan gelagapan ia menjawab.

"T-tapi... bukan begini maksudku!"

Naruto meluruskan kepalanya dengan tersenyum singkat. Kala itu ia membuang wajah kesamping, untuk menghindar tatapan Hanabi.

"Dengar... aku memang jatuh cinta pada kakakmu, jatuh cinta akan kebaikan hatinya padaku. tapi... wanita bodoh yang kau hiraukan itu..."

Ia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Dialah yang membuatku tak bisa bangun dari dalamnya rasaku untuknya. Dan perlu kutegaskan, ini bukan sekedar cinta seperti yang aku rasakan pada Hinata. Rasa ini... mengalahkan segalanya. Dia memang bodoh, kasar dan ceroboh. Bahkan dia tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kakakmu yang baik itu. Namun... aku tak tau kenapa, setiap kehadirannya membuatku merasa bahagia dan damai. Hanabi... aku bisa mencintai kakakmu, tapi maaf... aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura_-chan_ saat ia telah jatuh hati padaku. Itulah fakta yang sebenarnya!"

Mendengar itu, Hanabi yang merasa bagaikan terdakwa atas kejahatan pemaksaan hanya bisa menunduk dan malu.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-_nii_... harusnya aku tak mengatakan hal aneh seperti tadi. Harusnya aku juga sadar bahwa sulit untuk memisahkan langit dan bumi. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau mengejar Sakura-_n_ii!"

Naruto menggeleng

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi... " Hanabi kembali memaksa, namun raut wajah Naruto membuatnya kembali bungkam

" Yasudah jika memang begitu keinginanmu, aku harap kalian baik-baik saja! Naruto-_nii_, aku permisi!"

Hanabi berdiri dari duduknya namun, Naruto kembali memintanya untuk duduk.

"Hanabi, tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin kau mendengarkan rencanaku untuk masalah ini!"

"Rencana?" Hanabi kembali duduk

"Aku akan mempertemukan Hinata dengan si Jenius, Err... maksudku Neji!"

Hening...

"Ini bukan omong kosong. Aku benar-benar akan mempertemukan Hinata dengan Neji. Di Hana tepatnya disebelah Utara desa Kirigakure ada bunga yang bisa memanggil kembali arwah yang telah meninggal. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Hanabi?"

Setelah ditanya begitu, Hanabi diam sejenak. Ia memikirkan, bagaimana jadinya jika kakaknya benar-benar bertemu dengan Neji kakak sepupunya. Apa ini akan memperbaiki keadaan?

"Naruto-_nii_... kenapa kau ingin mempertemukan Neji-_nii_ dengan _Nee-chan_?Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika hal itu akan membuatnya lebih baik?"

"Aku beranggapan begitu karena saat kematian Neji, aku melihat raut wajah Hinata yang begitu kehilangan. Aku rasa itu bukan sekedar rasa kehilangan akan anggota keluarga saja. Ada sesuatu yang ia sesali waktu itu. Mungkin dia menyesal telah melindungiku, karena itu membuat Neji meninggal. Dan saat dia menyentuh pipiku, aku merasa tangannya begitu dingin dan orang yang tangannya dingin hanya orang yang merasa gugup dan tak percaya dengan kebenaran yang menimpanya saat itu. Aku yakin sekali, jika Hinata bertemu dengan Neji, maka ia merasa jauh lebih baik, karena... Hinata menyayanginya..."

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Semanjak kematian Neji_-nii, Nee-chan_ sering melamun dan tak nafsu makan. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa, ia hanya mengatakan jika ia teringat padamu. Sekarang aku juga yakin, bahwasanya _Nee-chan_ juga mencintai Neji-_nii_. Jadi... kapan kau akan pergi ke Hana?"

"Secepatnya setelah pesta musim panas besok!"

"Umm... baiklah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu... Hokage-_sama._ Dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sakura-_san_ besok saat kau menemuinya di pesta Musim panas! "

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sakura masih berlari tanpa arah sejak keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Ia bahkan tak tau apa yang dikenakannya sekarang. Hanya selembar selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Untungnya, saat ini masih pagi, sehingga tak banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan keadaan mengenaskan begitu. Air mata bercucuran, mata yang lebam dan hidung yang sedikit berair.

Ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia juga tak begitu memperhatikan jalan sehingga beberapa saat kemudian, kepalanya tak sengaja membentur sebuah palang besi. Dan alhasil kepalanya mengeluarkan cairan merah yang bercucuran. Ia terduduk sambil membekap kuat mulutnya untuk tak berteriak. Tangis yang tadinya belum reda, malah semakin menjadi-jadi, kompak dengan cucuran darah yang keluar.

Semua ini masih seperti mimpi untuknya. Mengingat apa yang telah ia serahkan pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ia pikir selama ini masih mencintainya. Pemuda yang ia pikir bisa menjadi pasangan hidup dan ayah dari anak-anaknya. Dan pemuda yang telah mempermainkan hati dan raganya bagai sesuatu yang tak berharga.

Apa sekejam ini yang namanya Karma? Oh tidak mungkin, Sakura hanya seoarang wanita biasa yang tak mampu bertahan bila dikhianati walau dulu ia pernah berbuat salah.

Kini wanita yang tak berdaya itu hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara dua lutut yang ditekuk.

Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan berhenti menangis. Membiarkan semuanya mengalir. Air mata, darah dan dinginnya suhu ia biarkan semua itu menguasai dirinya dan berharap agar ia segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun, itu semua jelas percuma. Apa yang ia harapkan jelas tak akan terjadi, hingga kedua matanya terpejam dan ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura... Sakura?" Suara itu terdengar khawatir oleh nadanya yang semakin naik.

Kedua mata gadis yang dipanggil itu masih belum terbuka atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin dibuka.

Sakura memang sudah siuman, namun ia tak ingin bangun.

_'Apa itu suara Shinigami?'_ Hati kecilnya berharap.

Tunggu, _Shi-Shinigami_? apa gadis ini ingin cepat menemui ajalnya?

Setelah difikir-fikir, Sakura mungkin memang ingin mati sekarang, namun sayang sekali hari ini bukanlah waktu kematiannya.

Kedua matanya terpaksa dibuka oleh kedua tangan yang tak henti menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya.

Saat matanya terbuka, ia sedikit terkejut karena mendapati Ino yang kini menatapnya aneh.

Ia mencoba duduk, walaupun kepalanya sedikit berkedut.

Melihat itu, Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah... Sakura, kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Ino menatapnya antusias.

Seakan tak mengerti, Sakurapun menggeleng. "Melakukan apa?"

Cepat-cepat Ino menunjuk kearah tubuhnya yang terselimut kain putih.

"K-kau... kau diperkosakan?"

**Hening...**

Setelah itu, Ino memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia menggeleng sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa panik dengan respon Sakura yang hanya diam.

"Baik-baik, maafkan aku... aku tau ini pertanyaan yang berat, tapi kumohon katakan siapa laki-laki bejat itu!"

Tampaknya semua ini semakin rumit bagi Sakura. Ia benar-benar malas untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Ino, tapi jika ini dibiarkan akan jadi kesalah pahaman yang besar.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ino! Aku tidak diperkosa. Tapi aku sendiri yang menginginkannya, hanya saja setelah itu..." Sakura , ia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Begitu perih baginya untuk bicara lagi.

"Hanya saja setelah itu kau dicampakkan?" Ino mencoba menerka.

Tebakkan yang _Bingo_, dan sangking _Bingo_-nya membuat Sakura tak mampu berkomentar apapun lagi selain mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak bersedih dan menangis.

Tentunya sebagai seorang sahabat, Ino tak mampu membiarkan Sakura begini. Akhirnya dengan inisiatif, ia merangkuh tubuh Sakura dan membelai lembut punggungnya.

"Tenang saja! Akan aku buat dia sadar akan ke-idiotannya karena membuatmu begini! Bahkan jika perlu, aku akan menyeretnya kemari untuk berlutut padamu! Bagaimana, kau setuju? Jangan bilang ini kurang. Baik, kalau begitu kita cincang saja dia, bagaimana?"

Sudah Sakura duga, Ino pasti akan bicara aneh seperti ini untuk membuatnya tertawa, dan untuk menghargainya Sakura harus tertawa sebentar sebelum kembali diam dan menggeleng.

"Tidak Ino... dia... bukan orang yang bisa kita perintah begitu saja. Dia seorang Hokage..." Wajah Sakura kembali murung.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Sudah kuduga manusia Ramen ingusan itu yang melakukannya! Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyakitimu begini? Dia kan cinta mati padamu!"

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Awalnya aku juga berfikir begitu. Tapi... setelah melihat semua ini, rasanya wajar bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati pada gadis lain, terutama pada Hinata. Sekarang... aku hanya ingin menghilang untuk sesaat, apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Ino mengangguk dengan raut prihatin.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kediaman Hyuuga_

"_Onee-chan_, kau mau kemana dengan Kimono sebagus itu?" Hanabi menatap bingung kakaknya, Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan.

Kizashi dan ibunya yang sedang makan juga tampak bingung.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya mencobanya saja. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang _Kimono_ ini?" Wajah Hinata sedikit merona tatkala bertanya.

"Umm... Cantik dan anggun!"

Jawab Hanabi yang diikuti anggukan oleh ibunya. Sedangkan Kizashi, tetap diam dalam makan malamnya.

"Benarkah?"Wajah gadis itu semakin merona.

"Benar! Memangnya _Nee-chan_ punya janji dengan Kiba-_nii_, ya?"

Cepat-cepat Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Bukan, Kiba-_kun_! Sebelum pulang Naruto-_kun_ mengajakku ke pesta musim panas besok!"

Tiba-tiba sumpit yang dipegang Hanabi terjatuh seketika. Nasi didalam mulutnyapun belum sempat ia telan. Ia begitu...

"A-apa?" Ia terkejut setengah mati.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

_Yeiiy... akhirnya punya waktu buat Update.._

**Pojok balasan review:**

_**Arata Aurora: Haha.. mungkin kurang suka karna gak ada adegan yg detailnya... bisa2 ntar nyasar di rate M. Review lg ya gan!**_

_**Haruno Sibell : Aku jg ngerasa kalo Sakura Egois, cuman 'itu' sebagai tanda aja kalo Saku-chan udah jd milik Naru. Review lg ya.. :***_

_**nsl: Ha? Beneran? Smoga chap 4 ini jg tmbh seru.. Review lg ya :)**_

_**naru: hehe.. maaf aku buat Sakura makin menderita aja di chap 4 ini... _**Review lg ya :)**_**_

_**_**Ghost rider : Ini udah next! _**Review lg ya :)**_**_**_

_**_**Last promise : Hahaha.. Makasih gan.. _**Review lg ya :)**_**_**_

_**_**Lutfisyahrizal: Emmhh.. aku aj masih ragu ttg endingnya, tapi aku usahain buat NS kok! _**_**_**Review lg ya gan :)**_**_**_  
><strong>_**_

_**The Dragon Nuke: Hahaha.. makasih atas penantiannya gan.. ini udah update, tpi maaf lama... _**_**_**_**_**Review lg ya gan:)**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**Nagasaki: thanks.. _**_**_**_**_**Review lg ya ;)**_**_**_**_**_**_

_** : Yosh.. aku usahain bikin NS gan.. Review lg ya gan ;)**_

_**Meika Narusaku: Ah iya ya? pengennya Meika-san gimana lagi tu si Hinata? tetep gitu or... diajarin dulu? Review lagi ya ;)**_

_**Rey619: Ah, bingung mau balas apa... tapi aku seneng bingits baca Review-nya... *Pasang senyum 5 jari* Alur? aduhh aku kalo nulis berdasarkan feel yg kadang2 ga terkendali, jdi ma'ap ya Rey-san kalo chap ini alurnya masih cepet... review lg ya Rey-san.. :***_

_**cindy elhy: Yosh.. udah lanjut.. Review lg ya ;)**_

_**Blossom-Hime: Hahaha... Oke ini udah Next... Review lagi ya :***_

_**Nokia 7610 FP1 OS7: Yup.. Kawan.. makasih review-nya.. Review lg dong :)  
><strong>_

_**Saladin No Jutsu: Ok.. udah Lanjut.. Review lg ya :)**_

_**Hadinamikaze: Ah.. makasih pujiannya Hadi-san... Review Lg ya.. ;)  
>PinkRamen: WOW.. 3x Review.. MAKASIH YA... Tapi jgn kesal ya bacanya... Sabar.. Ntar tua lho! Review Lg ya ;)<strong>_


End file.
